Jimmy Goes Sicko Mode
i jUsT wAnT tO sTaRt oFf bY sAyInG iF yOu wAnT aN aNsWeR aT tHe eNd, pRePaRe tO bE dIsApPoInTeD. tHeRe jUsT iSn'T oNe. One night, I was laying down on my couch, watching TV like the fat, worthless slob I am. I was watching Retro Nickelodeon shows, mainly because I have to like old Nicktoons to get the plot going. Because this is a Jimmy Neutron creepypasta, my favorite show is Jimmy Neutron. Instead of pumping this page with a bunch of crap about how it's sentimental to me, let's just get straight into the story. After an episode of Hay Ernold, an episode of Jimmy Neutron came on. I got so excited, I crapped my pants and screamed all over the place. My dad then came in and slapped me. He then told me to shut up and go to bed. I decked him, and we were in a brawl. He picked me up and threw me into my bedroom. I was crying, when I realized I had my dusty old TV in my room. I decided to turn it on, when I realized it didn't have cable! I cried even harder, when I accidentally changed the channel to "Free Jimmy Neutron Cartoons 24/7". I almost screamed, but stopped myself at the last second. I also crapped my pants for the second time. I got in bed, prepared to watch the episode. The episode's title was "EVIL SATAN 666". "Holy Crap! This Was A Haunted Episode!" I thought. I still decided to watch it, though, despite the fact I crapped my pants when the title card popped up. The episode began with Jimmy alone in his room watching the Super Bowl halftime show. He got excited when he saw Squidward's band. However, Sicko Mode started to play instead of Sweet Victory. The plot had thickened, and so had the layer of crap in my undies. Jimmy began to scream, but it ended when his Dad slapped him, screamed at him, and threw him into bed. "Wait A Second! That Had Have Done To Me Too!" I said, crapping my pants. Jimmy went to sleep, and the episode cut to Jimmy having a dream about going to Astroworld. Suddenly, Travis Scott possessed him! I got so scared in this scene, I crapped my pants TWICE. Jimmy then woke up in the morning, and went Sicko Mode on his parents, decimating them. He then went to school and went Sicko Mode on Sheen, Carl, Libby, Cindy, and Nick, killing them. He then went to McSpanky's and went Sicko Mode on Skeet. However, it was no use, since Skeet was listening to Mo Bamba. Luckily, Jimmy had brought his Sodium Chloride along with him, and fed it to Skeet, making him explode. I had crapped my pants again! Finally, Jimmy went to his room. Jimmy was just staring at the viewer, full frame of the face, for about 3 seconds. The shot quickly panned out and that deep voice said "DO IT" and we see in Jimmy's hands a shotgun. He immediately puts the gun in his mouth and pulls the trigger. Realistic blood and brain matter splatters the wall behind him, and his bed, and he flies back with the force. The last 5 seconds of this episode show his body on the bed, on his side, one eye dangling on what's left of his head above the floor, staring blankly at it. Then the episode ends. I crapped my pants again, when suddenly, my dad burst into the room and beat me for crapping my pants too many times. He then got out an air pump and inflated me. Then, Jimmy burst into my room and killed my dad. He then dabbed on me, creating a shockwave which sent me bouncing out of the house. Eventually, BlueCatRiolu caught me. However, he's making me his fan art slave. I don't like this. Someone please save me! And curse you, Jimmy, for dabbing on me! Category:Lost episudes